


All I Want For Christmas is You

by Sybiline37



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supergirl (TV 2015), Supernatural, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybiline37/pseuds/Sybiline37
Summary: Une série d'histoires sur différents couples pendant les fêtes !





	1. Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://www.casimages.com/i/171207060027621638.png.html)

Aujourd'hui cela allait faire sept ans que Freya Mikaelson n'avait pas vu sa famille, le septième Noël sans eux. Comme toujours à cette période de l'année, elle se sentait mélancolique et regarder les photos qu'Hayley lui envoyer de sa nièce Hope.  
Chaque membres de sa famille lui manquait au delà des mots, pourquoi fallait – il toujours qu'ils finissent séparer ?  
La jeune femme avait passé des siècles loin de Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol et Finn à cause de leur tante Dahlia qui l'avait enlevé alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Et elle n'avait passé que deux Noël avec eux, dont un ou elle n'était alors qu'une simple invitée et non une Mikaelson.  
Et encore ce Noël qu'elle avait eu avec eux en tant que sœur avait été gâcher par la mort de Cami …  
Bien entendu, Freya était heureuse avec Keelin plus qu'elle ne pensait qu'elle ne le serait un jour.  
Mais être loin de ses frères et sœurs lui donner le sentiment qu'il lui manquait des membres, la maison familial était si vide sans eux.  
Et le pire c'est que malgré toutes ses recherches, tout ses efforts, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de solutions pour les réunir à nouveau. Elle était la grande sœur, c'était son rôle et elle avait le sentiment d'échouer constamment.  
Le Hollow finirait par payer ses crimes envers les Mikaelson mais pas tout de suite ….  
La jeune femme se resservit un verre de bourbon tout en essuyant les larmes qui rouler le long de ses joues, l'heure n'était pas aux larmes mais à la fête ! Non ?  
Keelin était en train d'observé sa petite amie depuis la porte de leur chambre, la louve avait l'habitude de voir Freya dans cet état pour les fêtes. Mais c'était toujours difficile de se sentir impuissante face à sa douleur, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était d'être là.  
La louve prit une grande inspiration avant de rentrer dans la pièce armée d'une branche de gui, qu'elle brandit au dessus de la tête de la sorcière.  
\- Surprise !  
Un fragile sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Freya qui embrassa sans l'ombre d'une hésitation Keelin. La jeune femme posa ensuite son front contre le sien en soupirant d'aise, elle adorait quand Keelin agissait avec spontanéité.  
\- Je sais qu'ils te manquent mais tu vas trouver une solution, je crois en toi ! Joyeux Noël, mon amour murmure la louve en passant ses mains dans les longs cheveux blond de la sorcière.  
Avec cette coiffure Keelin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait encore plus à Rebekah, sa sœur, qu'elle n'avait fait que croiser.  
\- Joyeux Noël …  
\- Ce sont des nouvelles photos de ta nièce ? Montre moi !  
\- Oui Hayley me les a envoyer comme tout les ans, regarde comme elle est belle ! répond Freya avec une certaine fierté.  
Hope était le parfait mélange de son père et de sa mère, elle avait la beauté d'Hayley et le regard malicieux de Klaus ainsi que son sourire. Freya se souvenait de la petite fille de sept ans qu'elle avait rencontré,de sa générosité et de son courage. Mais aussi de ce besoin de protéger ses parents ainsi que le reste de sa famille. Cette petite était définitivement une Mikaelson !  
\- Elle est superbe !  
Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un long moment à regarder les clichés et les commenter, puis Keelin les posa sur la table avant de prendre les mains de sa compagne dans les siennes.  
\- Freya, j'ai une importante question à te poser !  
Une lueur de panique s'alluma dans les pupilles de la jeune femme qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, Keelin détester provoqué ce genre de réactions chez Freya. Cependant elle avait beaucoup réfléchi et elle voulait que les choses deviennent enfin officiel entre elles.  
\- Freya Mikaelson, veux tu m'épouser ?  
La panique laissa place à une réel surprise, la sorcière se mit alors à rougir en retenant de nouvelles larmes mais de joie.  
\- Tu es sérieuse ??!! Je veux dire … oui !! Oui !!  
\- Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse !!  
La louve sortit alors une bague qu'elle passa au doigt de sa petite amie qui se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser avec passion. Keelin du résister pour ne pas lui faire l'amour sur le champs parce qu'elle avait préparer un petit discours qu'elle tenait à lui dire jusqu'au bout.  
\- Même si notre histoire a commencé étrangement, je ne me suis jamais sentit autant moi même qu'avec toi ! Tu m'a permis d'accepter ma condition de louve, à vivre avec. Tu es une femme courageuse, prête à tout pour les gens que tu aimes et c'est pour ça que je t'aime Freya Mikaelson.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, Keelin Malraux !  
\- Je sais, tu es prête à venir ouvrir tes cadeaux ?  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeaux parce que je t'ai toi !  
La louve éclata de rire avant d'entraîner Freya dans la cour ou se trouver un immense sapin ou se trouver tout un tas de cadeaux. Les jeunes femmes avait passer un après midi et une soirée entière à décorer l'arbre ainsi que le reste de la maison.  
La plupart des présents venait de Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Hayley et Hope mais aussi des sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans. Depuis le départ du reste de la fratrie, Freya était venue en aide à Vincent pour apprendre la magie à la jeune génération. Ils avaient tous les deux créer une école de magie, inspiré par celle d'Harry Potter pour transmettre leurs savoirs et l'histoire des sorcières de la ville.  
Le but étant de tirer des leçons des Ancêtres, de leurs méthodes pour évité que des créatures comme le Hollow ressurgissent de l'ombre pour tout détruire.  
Il y avait aussi des cadeaux de la part des collègues de l'hôpital de Keelin, seulement de ceux dont elle était le plus proche. Ils étaient peu nombreux mais elle avait pu compter sur eux de nombreuses fois notamment lorsque Freya avait été gravement malade.  
Le morceau du Hollow qui vivait dans la jeune femme avait tendance à lui prendre son énergie, sa magie et c'était pire qu'un cancer …  
C'est aussi pour ça que Keelin ne voulait plus perdre de temps avec Freya, elle voulait profiter de chaque instants aux côtés de son âme sœur. La louve sortit de ses pensées en voyant la sorcière perdue dans la lecture intense d'une lettre qui venait de la mère de Hope. Elle se pencha pour lire à son tour. 

«  Chère Freya, 

J'espère que tu passes un bon Noël en compagnie de Keelin, embrasse là de ma part et celle de Hope. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, je penses avoir trouvé une solution pour que l'on puisses réunir notre famille dans les livres de l'école à Mystic Falls.  
Je sais que de ton côté, tu as aussi chercher mais que ça n'a rien donné c'est ce pourquoi je t'envois ce que j'ai trouver. 

Je préfère avoir ton expertise de sorcière avant d'en informer les autres car cela pourrait être une fausse piste … 

 

Je te souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes et je croise les doigts pour pouvoir te revoir bientôt !  
Prend soin de toi et de Keelin, 

Avec tout mon amour, 

 

Hayley »

Les Mikaelsons serait peut être enfin réunis cette année, ça serait un miracle de Noël !


	2. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'ai été très inspirée par le 3x09 de Supergirl !   
> Ceci est ma version des choses, même si je ne suis pas contre James/ Lena, je ne suis pas pour non plus.   
> Mais j'ai essayé de rendre justice aux personnages, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom donc soyez indulgents ! :D   
> Mon prochain chapitre sera sur Dean et Castiel qui vont montrer avec Sam à Jack comment fêter Noel !

Lena Luthor était assise à une table seule alors que la fête était en train de battre son plein, chacun ayant trouver une personne avec qui discuter. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude d'une ambiance aussi chaleureuse, d'être entourer d'amis et non de concurrents ou partenaires financiers.   
Étrangement elle se sentait bien dans l'appartement de Kara, l'ambiance y était cosy et familial, deux choses qu'elle n'avait jamais eu dans sa propre enfance chez les Luthors.   
J'ohnn était en pleine discussion avec son père et Winn sur la musique, alors que Samantha et Ruby était en train de boire les paroles d'Alex qui raconter des histoires sur Supergirl.   
James était en train de boire dans son coin tout en regardant la ville à la fenêtre, depuis quelques temps sa relation avec le journaliste avait évoluer sans qu'elle ne sache réellement dans quel sens.   
Elle savait qu'au départ, il avait été aussi méfiant que Clark Kent envers elle en connaissant son nom de famille puis il avait pris une balle pour elle.   
Est ce qu'elle éprouver de l'attirance pour lui ? Oui, certainement car elle ne pouvait nier que c'était un homme plus que sexy !   
Est ce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui ? Oui et non, il était encore trop tôt pour se poser ce genre de questions. Et puis elle était son patron quand même !   
De plus la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kara, tout le temps et pas seulement comme une amie. Elle s'en était rendu compte quand la jeune femme s'était montrer distante après que Moon El est du quitter la Terre à cause de son invention.   
Quand celle ci l'avait rejeter cela lui avait fait plus de mal qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer …   
Mais que se passerait – il sur Kara ne ressentait pas la même chose ? Est ce que cela risquer de mettre de leur amitié en péril ? Il était évident que oui.   
Même si ça ne pouvait pas être pire que de travailler ensemble, cela leur avait demander certains ajustements et avait confirmer une théorie de Lena. Elle était maintenant sûr à cent pour cent que Kara et Supergirl n'était qu'une seule personne.   
Seulement elle comprenait pourquoi Kara ne lui avait pas confier son secret, d'abord parce qu'elle était une Luthor. Et ensuite parce qu'elle appréciait le fait que Lena ne voit en elle qu'une femme normale avec ses problèmes humains.   
\- Est ce que tout va bien ? demanda la voix de James qui l'a sortit de ses réflexions.  
\- Oui, bien sûr !   
\- Du lait de poule version Danvers, ça vous tente ? Lena ?   
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lena, elle aimait la maladresse avec laquelle il s'adressait à elle. Ils avaient franchi le cap ou ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms respectifs mais n'était pas à l'aise avec ça, du tout !   
\- Non, merci je vais rester au scotch !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Kara, a toujours une intention pour tout le monde. Et elle a bien vu que tu était toute seule à te morfondre dans ton coin …   
\- Je ne me morfonds pas, je réfléchis !   
\- A quoi ?   
La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en se demandant si James était le bon interlocuteur puis décida de tenter le coup quand même. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait à perdre ?   
\- Est ce que tu es tombé amoureux de Kara ?  
\- Oui dès ma première rencontre avec elle mais ça n'a pas marcher …   
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- Nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre répondit simplement James en haussant les épaules.   
\- Et tu crois que Moon El était fait pour elle ?   
\- Il l'a rendait heureuse mais après il n'y a qu'elle qui peut le dire ! Pourquoi ?   
\- Pour rien, merci James !   
La soirée se déroula ensuite dans la bonne humeur, après un repas copieux mais délicieux J'ohnn remis la musique puis invita Alex sur la piste. La sœur aînée de Kara refusa d'abord puis se laissa emporter par l'enthousiasme de son ami, ce fut Winn qui pris ensuite le relais en proposant à Lena de venir avec lui.   
La jeune Luthor ne refusa pas car elle avait bien besoin de bouger pour digérer et elle avait envie de s'amuser avec ses amis. Winn et Lena discutèrent science et évolution tout en se déhanchant au rythme de la musique, les rires de Kara, James, Ruby et Samantha les encourager à continuer leur numéro.   
Après une deuxième danse avec Winn, Lena tendit sa main vers James qui l'a prit après une hésitation. La jeune femme voulait tester leur alchimie et il n'y a rien de mieux que la danse pour savoir quand une personne est attirer par une autre.   
Seulement il n'y eu pas d'étincelles ni de révélations ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre mais ils passèrent un très agréable moment. Et Lena remarqua que Kara avait le même regard jaloux, presque envieux que quand elle avait débarqué au dîner avec Moon El quand Jack l'avait invité.   
Mais Kara était – elle jalouse à propos de Lena ou de James ?   
Lena alla se servir un verre de vin rouge choisis par Alex qui avait des goûts exquis en la matière, avant de se rendre sur la terrasse pour regarder National City qui s'étendait à perte de vue.   
Pour la première fois, elle se sentait enfin chez elle quelque part et par dessus tout aimer …   
C'était quelque chose d'inestimable pour une Luthor, bien plus que l'argent ou l'intelligence mais peu de gens pouvait le comprendre.   
\- Est ce que tout va bien ?  
Lena se retourna vivement surprise de voir Kara venir vers elle, elle était magnifique ce soir dans une petite robe noir avec des motifs violets. Sa queue de cheval rebondissait à chaque mouvements de sa tête, son sourire était timide alors que son regard était inquiet.   
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Tu as été distante toute la soirée, c'est à cause de Morgan Edge ?   
La brune arqua un sourcil à la mention de son ennemi, ce n'était pas plusieurs tentatives de meurtres qui allait lui faire peur. Au contraire, cela faisait partie des choses qu'elle se savait capable d'affronter grâce à l'éducation de Lillian.   
\- Non, je me fiche de lui !  
\- Vraiment ? Parce que moi, non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi encore !   
\- Supergirl assure mes arrières grâce à toi répondit tendrement Lena en posant sa main sur celle de Kara.   
\- Et si Supergirl arrive en retard ?   
\- J'ai confiance en elle et toi ! Mais dis moi, est ce que quelque chose te préoccupe ?   
La Krytionne fit une grimace qui l'a rendit encore plus craquante aux yeux de Lena, c'était quelque chose de grave et d'important. Elle pouvait le voir dans les yeux de Kara, son cœur était brisé, ça se voyait dans son attitude.   
\- Moon El est revenu sur Terre …  
\- Quoi ?? Mais comment est ce possible ??   
C'était autant de la curiosité personnelle que scientifique, Moon El était un Daxamite, il n'aurait pas du réussir à revenir sans mourir …   
\- Il vient du futur ou L Corp a trouvé un remède à ta machine mais il n'est pas revenu célibataire ! Il a une femme qui s'appelle Imra et pour lui sept ans ce sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus …  
\- Oh mon dieu !   
\- Ouais !   
Lena comprenait la lueur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie, c'était énorme à digérer.   
Kara commençait tout juste à se remettre à vivre et elle devait endurer ça , pourquoi ?   
Sans réfléchir la jeune Luthor pris Kara dans ses bras alors que celle ci fondit en larmes.   
\- Je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut que tu saches une chose : tu n'est pas seule, Kara ! Tu as Alex et je suis là pour toi. Je t'aime.  
Ces mots étaient venus avec un naturel déconcertant, c'était une confession d'amitié et d'amour.   
Lena Luthor savait ce qu'il lui rester à faire, aider Kara à guérir et attendre qu'elle l'aime en retour.


	3. Merry Christmas * SPOILERS SAISON 13, vous êtes prévenus !*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir ! :)  
> Désolé de ne pas avoir poster la suite plus tôt, je n'étais pas très inspirée malgré le nombre d'épisodes de Noel du Doctor Who que j'ai vu. Mais c'est enfin venu ce soir et comme promis voici mon petit OS Destiel !  
> Cela va faire maintenant depuis un très long moment que j'écris sur SPN donc je voulais faire quelque chose de différent par rapport à mes Chroniques. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Dean et Castiel en appuyant encore plus sur les sous entendus qu'il y a dans la série, c'est tout nouveau pour moi même si je vais développer leur relation dans ce sens dans ma saison 10.  
> Le dernier chapitre sera sur Doctor Who, j'espère que je vais réussir à retranscrire le côté magique qu'il y a quand Noel est abordé dans la série.  
> Bonne lecture !

Dean Winchester avait fêté Noël peu de fois dans sa vie, les fêtes était pour lui quelque chose de futile. A quoi bon fêter Halloween quand on combat des monstres tous les jours ? Et pourquoi fêter Noël quand on a peu de famille et d'argent ?  
Mais cette année, les choses étaient différentes parce que leur mère avait disparu ou était probablement morte dans le pire des cas. Il avait du se faire à Jack, il savait qu'il avait plusieurs fois dépassé les bornes avec le jeune néphilim mais il s'était laissé envahir par le désespoir et la rage …  
Puis Castiel était revenu à la vie par miracle et l'aîné des Winchesters avait eu le sentiment de revivre !  
L'émotion qui l'avait envahi en voyant l'ange vêtu de son éternel trench coat près de la cabine téléphonique était indescriptible. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses sentiments pour Cas s'était développer à ce point et il n'était pas du genre à en parler pour le comprendre.  
\- Est ce que tu as la grippe ? s'étonna Sam Winchester quand son frère aborda l'idée.  
\- Bordel non ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir fêter Noël ? Tu imagines le bunker tout décorer, ça peut en jeter ! Et puis Jack ne sait pas ce que c'est, ça peut lui faire du bien pour s'intégrer argumenta avec ferveur Dean.  
\- Sérieusement mec même si ça fait du bien de te revoir sourire, tu me fais peur !  
\- Et t'es pas un marrant Sammy !  
Les deux frères continuèrent de se chamailler ainsi pendant quelques jours sous les regards incrédule de Castiel et Jack. Les deux êtres étaient totalement indifférent à ce genre de choses, même si l'ange était sur Terre depuis un long moment maintenant il ne comprenait pas le principe.  
Et surtout il ne pouvait plus apprécier la nourriture comme quand il était humain, alors ou était l'intérêt de faire un festin à la Winchesters pour ne pas l'apprécier ?  
Jack de son côté était très curieux, il espérait un peu mieux comprendre son arbre généalogique surréaliste. Avait – il le droit de fêter la naissance de Jesus alors que son père biologique n'était autre que Lucifer en personne ?  
Tant de questions défiler dans l'esprit du jeune néphilim mais il se sentait en paix depuis que Castiel était là et que Dean avait cessé d'être menaçant envers lui. Il avait l'impression de faire des progrès pour se fondre dans la masse, même s'il lui arriver encore de se faire remarquer …  
Notamment en demandant à Sam comment un homme aussi gros que le Père Noël pouvait passer par une cheminée. Le cadet des Winchesters aimer beaucoup répondre à ses questions avec Jack, il était le grand frère pour la première fois de sa vie.  
Il n'avait pas eu cette chance avec Adam et il le regrettait, il se demandait parfois si Dean pensait encore à leur frère disparu comme lui. De plus, il n'arrêtait pas de revoir leur mère se jeter sur Lucifer pour atterrir dans le portail menant au monde apocalyptique ou ils avaient croisé une autre version de Bobby.  
Le «  je vous aime les garçons » tourner encore et encore dans son esprit, comme un espoir autant qu'une torture. Il s'accrochait à l'idée que Mary était une chasseuse exceptionnelle et qu'elle ferait tout pour revenir auprès d'eux pour enfin profiter de la seconde chance qui lui avait été accorder par Amara.  
Ce fut donc en pensant à elle et pour faire plaisir à Dean qu'il céda sans trop de mal à son idée de fêter Noël tous ensemble au bunker. Les deux frères avait été couper un sapin dans une des forêts alentours pour le ramener, puis Dean avait décider d'emmener Castiel acheté les décorations.  
L'aîné des Winchesters n'avait pas invité l'ange sans arrière pensée, il voulait être seul avec lui.  
Et une partie de lui voulait se retrouver sous une branche de gui pour pouvoir enfin l'embrasser, ce baiser était tout ce qu'il désirait comme cadeau de Noël.  
Une confirmation que l'ange partager ses sentiments après toutes ses années d’ambiguïté et d'attirance, d'amitié. Tous les deux mériter d'être heureux surtout après qu'il ai toucher le fond comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant …  
Castiel était fasciné par les guirlandes électriques, toutes les petites décorations à poser sur les meubles et les bouges en forme de Père Noël. L'ange ne cessait jamais d'être admiratif du travail humain pour créer des petits objets «  mignon ».  
Dean était en train de baver sur les bûches dans la boutique d'en face, l'ange sourit en remarquant l'expression enfantine sur le visage du jeune homme. Il était si heureux d'être auprès de son chasseur, il avait eu peur que la créature qui l'avait hanté ne vienne lui faire du mal.  
\- Tu as acheté ce qu'il fallait ? demanda l'ange en voyant l'aîné des Winchesters revenir les bras chargés de victuaille.  
\- Ouais ! Tu as trouver des trucs sympa à mettre dans notre sapin de compétition ?  
\- Je ne pense pas être un expert en la matière répliqua Cas légèrement gêné.  
\- Pour être honnête moi non plus, je suis sûr que Maman s'amuserait beaucoup plus que nous dans un magasin de ce genre …  
Est ce que sa mère aimer Noël ? Il avait des souvenirs très flous de ses premiers Noël avec ses parents, ce qui lui restait c'était le souvenir de la joie d'être auprès d'eux. Les cadeaux sous le sapin étaient accessoires mais il s'accrochait à l'émotion que ses vagues souvenirs lui donner.  
\- On va ramener ta mère Dean, j'ai confiance en Jack !  
L'ange posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de l'aîné des Winchesters, un geste de réconfort devenus très vite important pour eux. C'était aussi un bon moyen pour Dean d'être certain qu'il avait bien son Castiel en face de lui et qu'il n'était pas posséder par quelqu'un d'autre comme Lucifer.  
\- Oui tu as raison … tu es bien revenus toi !  
Avant que Castiel n'ai eu le temps de répondre, Dean lâcha ses sacs pour prendre le visage de l'ange entre ses mains. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un élan passionné qui les emporta tous les deux, bien loin du magasin de décorations.  
C'est ainsi que Dean et Castiel passèrent leur premier Noël en tant que couple apprenant ainsi à Jack que l'on pouvait aimer qui on voulait …


	4. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà enfin mon dernier chapitre ! :D  
> Il se déroule après le final de la saison 4 et avant les derniers épisodes spéciaux de Tennant.   
> Et il y croise une futur compagne que j'adore, je vous laisse deviner qui d'après ma description à la fin.   
> J'espère que vous aurez aimé mes histoires de Noel !   
> Bonne lecture !

Le Doctor était de nouveau seul dans son Tardis, il venait de déposer tous ses anciens compagnons chez eux. Il avait perdu Rose pour la seconde fois, sur la même maudite plage ou il avait déjà du l'a laisser …   
Même si cette fois, elle était avec un autre lui, mi humain – mi Seigneur du Temps mais pas LUI.   
Parfois il détestait être un Seigneur du Temps parce qu'il ne voulait pas changer, il ne voulait pas d'un autre visage, d'une autre personnalité et de goûts étranges. Il voulait Rose, être à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de la vie de cette dernière.   
Pourquoi le destin se mettait – il toujours entre eux ?   
Il était déjà tomber amoureux auparavant et il tomberait amoureux à nouveau mais elle avait réveiller ses deux cœurs lors de sa précédente incarnation. Il avait été seul pendant si longtemps après avoir perdu sa planète, son peuple.   
Elle était apparu comme un soleil illuminant tout par son sourire, sa joie et sa curiosité.   
Il regrettait aussi terriblement la présence de Donna qui avait été une amie très chère, presque une sœur ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant. Si elle le voyait ainsi, elle serait déjà en train de hurler en l'appelant «  Spacemen » .   
Presque instinctivement, il mit le Tardis en direction de Startree cette planète recluse de la galaxie connus pour ses incroyable sapins de différentes couleurs.   
Il avait amené Rose là bas pour un Noël, parce que la blonde voulait ramener un sapin unique à sa mère. 

Flashback 

Rose était émerveiller par la beauté de la forêt, jamais elle n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau de sa vie.   
Elle savait que le Doctor ne lui avait pas encore tout montrer des lieux d'exceptions qu'il connaissait dans le temps et l'espace.   
Sa banlieue Londonnienne était tellement loin, elle aurait aimé que sa mère et Mickey puisse voir ça. La blonde jeta un coup d’œil à Ten qui était partit prendre un sapin pour sa famille, il lui avait expliquer qu'on ne coupait pas les arbres mais qu'on leur proposait de partir.   
C'était un peu comme adopté un chat ou un chien, il faut que le futur maître et le futur arbre s'entendent pour repartir ensemble. Ou comme dans Harry Potter ou les baguettes choisissait leurs propriétaires et non l'inverse.   
Rose sourit en pensant à cette référence, le Doctor devait déjà connaître la fin de la célèbre saga.   
Ten revenait déjà vers elle, il avait l'air aussi excité qu'un gamin ce qui le rendait très craquant.   
Elle adorait le voir aussi enthousiaste même s'il y était presque tout le temps, parfois, il avait des expressions mélancoliques qui disparaissait dès qu'il sentait son regard sur lui.   
\- Un sapin m'a choisi, il s'appelle George ! Viens que je te le présente !  
\- George ? Comme George Clooney ?   
\- Qui ?   
\- Vous venez tellement d'une autre planète !   
Ten prit la main de Rose puis l'entraîna au milieu des arbres en courant, soudain il se stoppa devant un jeune sapin dont les branches était en train de grandir. George avait une expression très «  humaine » pour un sapin, il avait des yeux, un nez et une bouche.   
Il rougit comme intimidé par la beauté de Rose, cela amusa beaucoup le Doctor qui voyait souvent ses réactions quand il voyageait avec la jeune femme. Celle ci était déjà en train de craquer devant George, qu'elle trouvait adorable.   
\- Georgie est un peu timide, il n'a pas l'habitude des humains. Mais je lui ai décrit la Terre, il est impatient d'y aller !  
\- Vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas rester auprès de ton peuple ? Ta famille ?   
Le sapin se mit alors à «  marcher » grâce à ses racines puis lui tendit sa branche, elle tendit sa main en retour même si elle avait peur de lui faire mal. L'esprit de Rose fut alors envahi par des sensations, des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes.   
George voulait la même chose qu'elle : découvrir les mondes, vivre, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes humaines ou extraterrestres. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune sapin.   
\- Je te promets que tu sera bien dans ma famille et après le Doctor te montrera les étoiles !  
Ten sourit parce qu'il savait que Rose avait raison, George serait très bien chez les Tyler.   
Qui n'y serait pas ? Les Tyler et Mickey l'idiot était ce qui se rapprocher le plus d'une famille pour le Doctor.   
Le Seigneur du Temps se sentait prêt pour passer le réveillon avec eux, il voulait un peu de normalité en compagnie de Rose. 

Fin Flashback 

Ten venait d'atterrir à Startree, il éprouvait de la nostalgie en repensant à la soirée que George et lui avait passer en compagnie des Tyler et de Mickey. C'était un des meilleurs moments de sa vie, parce qu'il en avait oublier toutes ses vies, tous ses autres compagnons et ses deux cœurs.   
La planète n'était plus aussi calme que lors de sa précédente visite ou il avait ramener le jeune sapin chez lui après de nombreux voyages. Les touristes venait maintenant par centaines via des vaisseaux pour admirer les sapins, les prendre en photos, discuter avec eux.   
Le Doctor était en train de chercher George des yeux, il avait bien besoin de la compagnie d'un vieil ami, pour réchauffer ses deux cœurs. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la solitude dans le Tardis car il savait, qu'il ne pourrait pas reprendre de compagnons pas après Donna …   
Le sapin était en pleine conversation avec une jolie brune vêtu d'une robe rouge, même s'il avait un faible pour les blondes. Il devait admettre que cette jeune femme ne manquait pas de charme, elle lui fit un clin d’œil mutin avant de laisser George.   
Les femmes serait toujours la perte de cette version de lui même, il en était conscient parce qu'il avait envie de lui faire la conversation et de lui proposer des merveilles. Il lui fit un sourire mais lutta contre ses réflexes de séducteur, même si ses deux cœurs appartiendrait toujours à Rose.   
Il y avait de l'espoir.   
\- Bonjour George, comment ça va ? Qui était cette charmante personne ?

 

Fin


End file.
